


Recuerdos

by CipherWriterX



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Abandono, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, M/M, Omegaverse, adicciones, depresión
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CipherWriterX/pseuds/CipherWriterX
Summary: Lance y Walter han estado en una relación por más de 9 meses, viven la fantasía de un amor joven y lo que es vivir la vida y sus dificultades en compañía de alguien a quien amas. Sin embargo, Lance más temprano que tarde, se comienza a percatar de extrañas actitudes en su querido Walter, quien ha estado desanimado, más nervioso de lo habitual e incluso a llegado a distanciarse de él. Al principio, Lance no cabía en su ira de pensar que el acoso que Walter sufría en su área laboral hubiera llegado a cruzar una línea, sin embargo, al consultar con Walter...este le revela un secreto que cambiaría su vida para siempre.
Relationships: Marcy Kappel/Eyes, Walter Beckett & Lance Sterling, Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KLAUS & SPIES IN DISGUISE SHIPS (grupo de Facebook)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KLAUS+%26+SPIES+IN+DISGUISE+SHIPS+%28grupo+de+Facebook%29).



LANCE P.O.V

Ahí estaba yo de nuevo, reconocía aquel oscuro lugar y el repudiable aura que me transmitía el simple hecho de estar ahí. Era una noche ruidosa gracias a la fuerte tormenta eléctrica que rugía desde afuera, iluminando ocasionalmente el pasillo, permitiendome reconocer más y más detalles mientras avanzaba lenta y sigilosamente con mis pies descalzos sintiendo el frío y resbaladizo piso de roble, con su tan característico olor a cloro e impecable apariencia

Todo parecía normalmente frío y de hecho bastante tranquilo, pero hubo una pequeña detonante que hizo que el ambiente cambiara drásticamente. Un fuerte alarido se hizo presente, rompiendo la débil estabilidad de mi calma y cordura, mi memoria se aclaraba cada vez más mientras seguía avanzando por el pasillo camino a las escaleras casi de manera automática, los terribles gritos solo aumentaban en volumen y continuidad entre más me acercaba

Bajé los escalones lentamente, asegurándome de no hacer ningún ruido que llamara la atención de quien se encontrara ahí. Una vez estaba en el primer piso, pude divisar una luz proveniente de la cocina, lo cual causó un momentáneo alivio, hasta que me dí cuenta que de ahí provenían aquellos fuertes gritos de dolor

El miedo crecía cada vez más en mi, mientras avanzaba por ese pasillo hacia la cocina, el sonido de los gritos mezclado con la fuerte tormenta de afuera solo lograban sofocarme. Entre más me acercaba a aquel marco de puerta, casi al final del pasillo, me era más fácil distinguir ciertas palabras e incluso acciones

Escuchaba vidrios romperse, puertas y cajones siendo azotados, muebles siendo brutalmente golpeados...y los gritos desesperados

Estaba a tan solo unos pasos de llegar, cuando de repente...una grotesca mano de apariencia demoniaca se postró en aquel marco de puerta, mientras del lugar emergía una criatura enorme, una sombra cuyo humo comenzaba a cubrir el pasillo completo mientras estiraba sus largos brazos rodeandome. La sombra me tumbó al suelo, mientras que yo no podía hacer nada, estaba completamente paralizado con aquella criatura que tantas veces había visto ya, pero nunca me acostumbrara al frío en la sangre ni al escalofrío que recorría mi piel mientras la misma se enchinaba. Lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas mientras una alarma comenzaba a sonar, aturdiendome hasta el punto en que no pude hacer más que, solo...

-¡AAAGHHHHH!

Mis pesados párpados se abrían poco a poco, dejándome ver más claramente donde me encontraba

Poco a poco pude divisar el techo de mi cuarto siendo iluminado por la tenue luz del amanecer, opacado por las oscuras cortinas de mi ventana

Solté un pesado suspiro mientras me reincorporaba, sentándome en la cama secando mientras secaba mis lágrimas, todavía intentando superar el pánico que había sentido. Este tipo de pesadillas me sobrepasaban, necesitaba unos minutos para poder volver a poner los pies en la tierra y de hecho razonar lo que acontecía en el aquí y ahora. Estiré mi brazo hasta alcanzar el botón de “snooze” de mi alarma

-Buenos días señor Sterling -dijo Silver, aquella IA (Inteligencia Artificial) que me ayudaba con cosas del trabajo o como protección hogareña mientras abría las cortinas, dejando ver la suave luz del sol mañanero mientras iluminaba todo a su paso, dejando ver mi habitación con claridad

Con la luz, pude ver más claramente las marcas en mis brazos, esos rasguños que yo mismo me hacía de manera inconciente cuando estaba bajo mucha presión. Apreté mi puño, frustrado de no poder controlarme ni a mi mismo ni mis emociones, era agotador, pero era algo en lo que debía trabajar, de nada servía quejarse

Finalmente, volteé a ver el reloj electrónico de mi mesa de noche, y ahí fue donde me di cuenta que todavía tenía una hora antes de tener que irme a la agencia a enfrentar un nuevo día

¿Ahora que se venía?, ¿Pelear contra 200 delincuentes?, ¿Investigar sobre algún criminal super-misterioso?,¿O tocaría hacer trabajo de papelería y aburrida organización de data?...nunca se sabe, cada día era una sorpresa

Sin embargo, había una constante en mi día a día que a veces molestaba e incluso deprimía, y eso es...el silencio. Claro, es tranquilizante cuando se necesita, pero como se suele decir..."solo odias la carretera cuando extrañas tu hogar", era relajante, pero muchas veces...en momentos así, podía ser mortal. Pero afortunadamente, este no era uno de esos días, el silencio se sentía bien después de una pesadilla tan ruidosa

Pensaba en ello mientras me preparaba un café para llevar a la oficina, sin embargo, decidí encender la TV para poder distraerme un poco, lo que menos necesito ahora es escuchar a mi propia mente

\---

El camino hacia la agencia era largo, pero la compañía de la brisa mañanera lo hacían un poco más disfrutable, sin mencionar que gracias al sofisticado sigilo de la agencia me ahorraba pasar por calles concurridas, ya que al igual que las instalaciones en si, la entrada también estaba escondida y camuflada como un edificio abandonado

Una vez estaba dentro, fue la misma rutina de siempre. Todos me saludaban alegremente, dándome los buenos días mientras yo respondía con una que otra broma o un cumplido, sonará egoísta, pero la verdad...no me cansaba de tanta atención, nací para estar bajo los reflectores (irónico que mi trabajo sea ser sigiloso y pasar desapercibido)

Después de cruzar aquel trayecto, llegué al elevador, donde supuestamente tendría que ir a la oficina de la directora Joy para recibir indicaciones y órdenes del día, sin embargo, siendo parte de mi rutina personal, tomé un pequeño desvío para la parte más importante y dulce de mis mañanas

En el área de CDNT (ciencias y desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías) había una pequeña oficina que todas las mañanas, sin falta, visitaba a alguien especial

Toqué la puerta, obteniendo por respuesta un "adelante" por parte de mi nerd favorito

Me abstuve de responder, a lo que mi niño paloma tuvo que abrirme la puerta, y tan pronto lo hizo lo jalé dentro de la oficina mientras unía nuestros labios en un dulce beso

-Buenos días pichoncito -saludé, usando un apodo que sabía bien le gustaba que lo llamara así.

-Lance -dijo él entre una tierna sonrisa y un notable sonrojo- B-buenos días.

-¿Qué tal amaneció el chico más lindo del mundo? -pregunté yo, mientras lo soltaba de mi agarre y me recargaba sobre un librero que había cerca.

-No lo sé, ¿Qué tal amaneciste tú? -bromeó él mientras ponía sus manos sobre mis hombros, a lo que yo respondí poniendo las mías en sus delgadas y finas caderas, las cuales por más finas que se vieran...lograban aguantarme (de algún modo)

De repente, nuestros labios comenzaron a unirse en cortas y repetidas ocasiones, mientras sus manos comenzaban a apretar su agarre y yo hacía lo mismo con las mías mientras las bajaba poco a poco hasta llegar al tesoro que tanto me gusta, ese pequeño pero fuerte trasero nunca deja de encantarme.

-Lance, debo volver al trabajo -dijo él en un tierno y muy sonrojado susurro mientras alejaba un poco sus labios de los míos- y tú deberías hacer lo mismo

-Oh vamos, ¿Me vas a dejar así? -bromeé yo, poniendo mi mejor cara de cachorrito, a lo que él soltó una hermosa y corta risita.

-Vamos Lance, habrá tiempo para esto después -dijo él, finalmente separándose de mi agarre mientras volvía a su escritorio, acomodando unos papeles.

Estaba a punto de responder con alguna broma o coqueteo, cuando pude ver un moretón en la muñeca de Walter, que solo me fue visible cuando la manga de su bata de laboratorio se levantó levemente

-Hey...¿Que pasa con eso? -dije yo, cambiando mi tono completamente.

-¿D-De que hablas? -respondió él, fingiendo no saber a que me refería mientras ocultaba dicha muñeca detrás de su espalda.

-Sabes de que hablo, muéstramela... -le dije sin cambiar mi tono autoritario, o al menos eso es lo que esperaba dar a entender, no quería que viera lo furioso que me sentía al saber que seguía ocultándome sobre lo que pasaba en la oficina.

Él, con una expresión de derrota me mostró el moretón en su muñeca. Se veía que era reciente, ese se lo hicieron la noche anterior. Lo volteé a ver con una mirada seria, que en el fondo estaba llena de preocupación y furia

-Walter...ya habíamos hablado de esto

-Lo sé, lo siento...

-No te disculpes, simplemente deja de callarte sobre esto. Habíamos hecho un trato

-Lo sé!, Pero igual no creí que fuera la gran cosa, solo es un moretón...

-Walter -dije, sin cambiar mi tono ni mirada, solté un pesado suspiro, en serio me preocupaba.

Hace 9 meses y medio, desde que Walter y yo comenzamos una relación formal, supe que Walter sufría de acoso por parte de los alfas de su área. Me ha tocado verlo llorar de miedo después de que lo golpearan o asustaran por haber rechazado una propuesta o piropo no-bienvenido, me ha tocado curar sus heridas mientras lo escucho hablar sobre lo injusto que es el sistema donde el alfa siempre sale ganando y a los omegas como él solo les toca callar y obedecer.

Hemos hablado del tema, le había dejado claro que podía llamarme ante cualquier emergencia o situación que le incomodase. Ya hemos intentado hablar con la directora Joy, pero ella sigue dejando el caso en manos del director del área de CDNT, quien, para desgracia de ambos, era parte del problema. En este caso, mi influencia era insignificante, les era raro a mis compañeros alfas como usaba mi notoriedad e influencias para proteger a un omega como Walter, cada vez que me tocaba recibir el sermón de que "hay mejores omegas allá afuera" me daban ganar de tomar la justicia con mis propios puños, sin embargo, era inútil, solo conseguiría meter a Walter en más problemas o incluso podría dejarnos sin empleo de nuevo.

Al no contar con apoyo desde arriba, dependía en ambos solucionar el asunto, o si no, simplemente pedir ayuda cuando la necesitamos sería más que suficiente, pero al parecer...ambos tenemos problemas aceptando ayuda que necesitamos.

-Lo siento...es solo que no quería molestar -respondió él cabizbajo y con un tono monótono en su voz, odiaba cuando se ponía así, y me dolía cuando yo era el que provocaba ese tipo de reacción y cambio de humor en él, pero era necesario tener la charla de nuevo, tal vez así finalmente haga caso y me llame cuando necesite ayuda.

-Hey...lo siento, pero ¿Sabes que tú lo eres todo para mi, verdad? -dije yo, cambiando mi tono a uno más suave mientras tomaba su suave mejilla con una mano- no se que sería de mi si algo te pasara

No hubo respuesta de su parte, salvo una comprensiva y sincera sonrisa, mientras con su mano cubría la mía. Su mirada decía más de mil palabras.

En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta

-Hey, Lance...-comenzó Marcy, abriendo la puerta con delicadeza- la directora Joy quiere verte

-Claro, estaré ahí enseguida -respondí firmemente.

Después de que Marcy saliera de la oficina, planté un pequeño beso en la frente de Walter, a lo que él sonrió de esa tierna y única manera que solo él sabe hacer.

-Bueno, el deber llama -dije yo en tono aburrido, mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Claro, suerte amor -respondió él mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio.

-Oye, y por cierto ...¿Estás libre este viernes? -pregunté, volviendo a mi tono coqueto de siempre.

-Tal vez~ -respondió él, siguiendo con el tono juguetón que tanto me encantaba.

-Pues te espero este viernes para llevarte a un lugar lindo a cenar

-Me encantaría~

-De acuerdo, está hecho. Te veo luego mi pichón

-Jejeje, hasta luego amor

Salí de la oficina con el mismo aire con el que había entrado, sin embargo, la expresión de Marcy mientras me esperaba afuera volvió a cambiar el ambiente

-Hey...¿Todo está bien? -preguntó ella referente a los inconvenientes que Walter soportaba.

-Sí, solo...no sé porque no escucha

-Tranquilo...seguro de ahora en adelante comenzará a llamar si necesita ayuda. Igual lo conoces, si no llama a veces...tal vez tenga la situación bajo control

-Si...tal vez...

Y seguimos nuestro camino hacia la oficina de la directora.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer esta historia!, Espero sea de tu agrado *w*


End file.
